J'accuse!
by Rebornxworld
Summary: J'accuse!...Ou quand Harry Potter décide de faire comme Émile Zola. Venez découvrir ce qui va arriver.


Salut, tout le monde

Voilà un(e) simple OS sur Harry Potter.

Je remercie Hesymi pour avoir corriger cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Assis sur une falaise, les jambes battant dans le vide, Harry Potter regardait le soleil se lever. Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et un air calme et serein sur le visage. Il écoutait la mer en contre bas venir se briser sur la falaise.

\- La Gazette doit tout juste venir de publier son journal du jour. Murmura-t-il en jetant un regard sa vieille montre.

Il s'allongea et fixa le ciel de son regard émeraude en pensant à la surprise que les sorciers allaient avoir en lisant la Gazette. Il commença alors doucement à somnoler sous le soleil levant.

XxxXxxX

C'était un matin comme les autres pour tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne. Chacun se levait et commençait son petit train-train quotidien avant de partir pour le travail. La Gazette du Sorcier arriva à son heure habituelle. Comme chaque jour, les gens payèrent le hibou livreur et déplièrent le journal quand les tasses de café et de thé furent renversées sous le coup de la surprise du titre de l'article à la une.

« _**J'accuse !**_

 _Lettre à Monsieur Le Ministre._

 _Monsieur Le Ministre,_

 _Permettez-moi de vous écrire à cœur ouvert. Je suppose que vous me connaissez. Je suis Harry James Potter. Je ne vous cache pas Monsieur Le Ministre que je suis las et épuisé. Il y a bien des choses qui m'ont poussé à être de la sorte. Mais je suppose que tout ce que je vous dirai, vous le savez déjà. Après tout, tous les sorciers et sorcières en savent plus sûr ma personne que je n'en sais sur moi-même._

 _Monsieur Le Ministre, je vous accuse de ne pas faire en sorte que justice soit faite. Vous avez condamné mon parrain Sirius Orion Black, qui est aussi Lord Black, à douze ans d'emprisonnement dans la section de haute sécurité d'Azkaban sans même qu'il ne soit jugé. Et quand il s'est évadé, vous l'avez condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Combien d'autres personnes comme mon parrain avez-vous condamné à Azkaban ?_

 _Permettez-moi de vous accuser des autres crimes dont vous êtes coupable. Je vous accuse, à juste de raison, d'avoir laissé Albus Dumbledore me placer chez mon oncle et ma tante, ignorant ainsi les dernières volontés de mes parents, Lord et Lady Potter. Vous et la Gazette avez parlé de ma merveilleuse enfance d'enfant roi. Mais qu'en savez-vous ? Mon enfance n'a rien à voir avec cela. J'ai grandi en ignorant que j'étais un sorcier, en étant traité comme un elfe de maison par ma propre famille, en ayant le placard à balai sous l'escalier pour chambre, en ayant les haillons de mon cousin deux fois plus costaud que moi en guise de vêtements. En plus de tout cela, la sœur de mon oncle dressait ses chiens pour qu'ils m'attaquent. Est-ce là l'image que vous vous faites d'un enfant roi ? Saviez-vous en outre que mon oncle et ma tante détestent tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie et que pour eux, les sorciers sont des monstres, des anormaux ? Non ? Eh bien, bienvenu dans ma merveilleuse enfance._

 _En plus de ces mensonges, vous avez osé envoyer deux détraqueurs après moi et mon cousin dans un quartier moldu. Et quand j'ai usé du sort du Patronus pour que nous ne recevions pas un baiser, vous m'avez fait juger devant le Magenmagot au complet pour usage de la magie devant un moldu. Vous avez bien failli réussir et je ne m'en suis sorti que grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore en ma faveur. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez au moins que durant ma quatrième année, il y a eu deux problèmes majeurs avec les gardiens d'Azkaban ? La première fois lorsqu'ils ont inspecté le Poudlard Express, ils sont entrés dans les compartiments et l'un d'eux m'a attaqué. La deuxième fois, ils sont intervenus en plein milieu d'un match de Quidditch où je jouais et m'ont pris en chasse. Il serait étonnant que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Mieux encore, cela ne me surprendrait pas que vous considériez cela comme des accidents._

 _Vu que vous prétendez ne rien savoir de tout cela, pourquoi auriez-vous connaissance ce qui suit ? Pourquoi sauriez-vous que votre chère Dolorès Ombrage utilisait des plumes de sang sur ses élèves pendant leurs heures de colle ? Qu'elle ne les utilisait pas sur les élèves qui avaient eu l'intelligence de se ranger de son côté dans sa petite brigade ? Qu'elle a menacé d'avoir recours au Doloris sur plusieurs élèves faisant partie du groupe appelé L'Armée de Dumbledore, soi-disant au motif de découvrir l'arme de Dumbledore ? Un groupe qui au passage, se contentait de pratiquer dans la Salle sur Demande les sortilèges de défense que l'on risquait d'avoir à nos BUSE. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'elle a fait un usage abusif de véritaserum sur ses élèves, au point de vider les réserves de Poudlard ? Non, vous ne savez pas tout cela, c'est ce que vous vous dites derrière votre journal. Pourtant, vous en aviez connaissance puisque vous lui avez donné le droit d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins. Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a même eu un article dans la Gazette._

 _Et enfin, je vous accuse de priver les créatures magiques de leurs droits. Vous êtes un être ignoble Monsieur Le Ministre. Vous les privez de leur liberté et de leurs droits fondamentaux pour mieux crier au scandale quand ils se battent pour les récupérer. Vous les faites passer pour des monstres, alors que c'est vous et tous les autres sorciers racistes qui l'êtes. Vous ne les aidez pas à s'intégrer et vous aboyez lorsqu'ils s'allient à Lord Voldemort qui leur promet de leur rendre leurs droits et leur liberté. Qu'importe l'époque ou leur âge, les gens font toujours la guerre pour leur liberté. Dites-moi messieurs Le Ministre et Albus Dumbledore, est-ce que les sorciers savent ce que vous faites dans leur dos ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous kidnappez les enfants des loups-garous ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous tuez ceux qui héritent des gènes lupins de leurs parents ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous placez les enfants sains dans des familles ou dans des orphelinats aussi bien moldus que sorciers ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous faites tout pour chasser les créatures magiques des terres qui leur appartiennent depuis des générations ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous empêchez des créatures magiques d'accéder à leur titre de Lord alors même qu'ils sont les derniers de leur lignée ? Après tout Fenrir Greyback est le seul représentant vivant de la noble famille Greyback qui est aussi vieille que la famille Malfoy. Vous manquez donc de respect à Lord Greyback._

 _Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire et vous reprochez. Je suis Harry James Potter, héritier de la noble famille Potter, et je déclare officiellement me retirer de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Les occasions où vous me verrez seront pour faire la chose qui me tient le plus à cœur, à savoir de me battre sur la scène politique pour rendre leurs droits et leur liberté aux créatures magiques._

 _Harry Potter._ »

A la fin de la lecture de l'article le plus inattendu qui soit, une pagaille sans nom éclata. Certains allèrent au Ministère réclamer des explications, d'autres s'apitoyèrent sur leur sort rendu plus qu'incertain du fait de la disparition de leur Survivant, d'autres encore pleurèrent sur l'enfance détruite du Survivant. Le Ministère fut envahi par une foule de gens posant questions sur questions et réclamant justice. Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, se cloîtra dans son bureau de peur de subir d'horribles sorts en plus des lettres incendiaires et autres beuglantes qu'il recevait. Il eut la peur de sa vie quand Narcissa Malfoy en personne, déboula en trombe dans son bureau en exigeant que le procès de son cousin ait lieu avant le coucher du soleil faute de quoi elle veillerait personnellement à ce que même le plus minable emploi de toute l'Allée des Embrumes ne lui soit même pas donné, tellement elle projetait de le détruire.

Pendant ce temps, bon nombres de parents arrivèrent à Poudlard pour dire leur manière de penser à Dumbledore et faire quitter le château à leur enfant qu'ils firent consulter par un médicomage, afin le cas échéant, de porter plainte contre Dolorès Ombrage. Aucun bonbon au citron ne put apaiser la migraine du directeur, certainement à cause des nombreuses lettres envoyées par des parents en colère et semblables à celles que recevaient Cornélius. Poudlard fut rapidement vidé de ses élèves tandis que Sainte-Mangouste se remplissait. Dolorès Ombrage se cachait et voulait plus que tout disparaître du fait des lettres et insultes qu'elle recevait elle aussi en masse. Les créatures magiques furent heureuses comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été en découvrant que le Survivant en personne allait se battre pour leurs droits et leur liberté.

Depuis son trône, Voldemort, lui, n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression de faire le plus beau des rêves, du moins après celui d'avoir le monde sorcier à ses pieds, bien sûr. Quand il réalisa que c'était bien vrai, il décida de faire un petit cadeau à Potter et de mettre encore plus la pagaille. Il convoqua Peter Pettigrew et lui jeta un sort qui bloqua sa forme animagus. Dès que cela fût fait, il fit en sorte qu'il soit livré au Ministère au cœur même de l'agitation. Il partit ensuite dans son bureau écrire une lettre de remerciement à Potter pour avoir provoqué ce remue-ménage et pour lui proposer une alliance dans leur combat mutuel pour les droits et la liberté des créatures magiques. Après le départ de sa chouette, il se mit à réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour gagner cette guerre. Un plan qui s'appuierait sur les dégâts occasionnés par l'article d'Harry Potter.

Les amis de ce dernier ne savaient pas quoi penser de cet article. Certains dirent qu'il s'agissait de mensonges et qu'Harry avait fait ça pour se rendre intéressant, tandis que d'autres le défendirent. Alors qu'ils se battaient pour démêler le vrai du faux, une chouette noire au regard perçant apparut avec une beuglante entre ses serres. Elle lâcha la lettre et partit rejoindre son maître. La beuglante fut ouverte par Luna Lovegood et se mit à voler avant qu'une voix dangereusement froide s'éleva.

« **J'espère que mon article vous a plu. Grâce à lui, je peux enfin savoir qui sont mes véritables amis. Ou du moins valider mon hypothèse. Je suppose qu'Hermione, Luna, Neville et les jumeaux m'ont défendu. Pendant que Ginny et Ron m'enfonçaient. Une fois de plus. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous considère plus du tout comme mes amis.**

 **Ron, ta jalousie est affligeante. Je ne suis pas ta poule aux œufs d'or. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la richesse et la gloire que tu veux. Ginny, le contrat de mariage que ta mère et Dumbledore ont établi entre toi et moi sans m'en parler et sans mon consentement n'est pas valide. De plus, tu dois savoir deux choses. Je suis gay et je suis déjà en couple avec le compagnon que mère magie a choisi pour moi. Il est mille fois mieux que toi. Si vous essayez tous les deux de vous en prendre à moi ou à mon compagnon, je peux vous jurer que je vous laisserai entre les mains de mon compagnon et de mon oncle.**

 **Hermione, Neville, les jumeaux et toi, Luna, merci de m'avoir défendu.**

 **Dumbledore, je suis au courant de tout et je me vais me faire un plaisir de révéler tout ce que je sais à mon oncle. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher.**

 **Je ne vous ai pas dit qui sont mon compagnon et mon oncle ? Mon compagnon est Fenrir Greyback, et mon oncle, qui est en fait mon grand-cousin à un ou deux degrés du côté de mon père, n'est autre que Tom Jedusor ou devrais-je dire Lord Voldemort.  
Sur ce, au revoir.  
Harry Potter** »

Le silence s'installa suite à cette tirade glacée d'Harry Potter. Les enfants de Sang-Purs furent dégoûtés par les révélations. Dumbledore paniquait se demandant ce qu'Harry savait. Ron entra dans une colère noire et envoya voler les plats sur la table. Ginny pleura sur la gloire et la richesse qui lui échappaient. Quant à Fred et George, ils regardèrent leur frère et leur sœur avec un dégoût apparent.

XxxXxxXxxX

Harry relisait encore une fois la lettre de son oncle. Il lui proposait une alliance en plus de le remercier pour son article. Il semblait fier du texte qu'il avait lu ce matin. Harry se releva et glissa la lettre dans la poche de son jean. Il nettoya rapidement son tee-shirt vert et se retourna pour partir vers la forêt. Il vit une silhouette imposante se dessiner aux abords de celle-ci. Harry sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette familière de Fenrir. Il alla vers lui à grandes enjambées en lui souriant. Fenrir était un homme imposant et sauvage. Il avait des cheveux d'argents brillant doucement sous les rayons du soleil. Il avait aussi des yeux ambrés pétillant de cet éclat si particulier d'amour sauvage, une barbe inégale cachant certaines de ses cicatrices. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc ne cachant rien de ses superbes muscles ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir noir parfaitement bien ajusté et un grand manteau de cuir noir descendant jusqu'au milieu de ses jambes, s'accordant à merveille avec ses bottes de cuir de la même couleur. Harry s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres fermes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Fenrir pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et enrouler l'autre autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et dévorer ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Ils s'appuyèrent front contre front.

\- Très belle lettre. Dit Fenrir après un moment.

\- Merci. J'ai voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en tapant fort. Dit Harry de sa voix douce.

\- J'ai vu ça. Il était superbe ton passage sur les créatures magiques, notamment celui sur les loup-garous. Dit Fenrir de sa voix bourrue.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre. Mon oncle m'a envoyé une lettre pour me proposer une alliance et me remercier pour la lettre.

\- C'est bien.

\- Oui. La vérité est dure à entendre mais elle vaut qu'on se batte pour elle comme pour la liberté.

\- Exact. On va voir ton oncle ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà pour ta beuglante à Poudlard.

\- Oui, allons-y. Ils se sont eux-mêmes condamnés. Dit Harry avant de disparaître avec Fenrir en direction du manoir Serpentard et pour un avenir meilleur déjà bien tracé.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
